videonowfandomcom-20200213-history
Accessories
VideoNow Accessories There were many accessories released for the VideoNow and its later systems. These accessories helped improve the user experience and some helped to protect the VideoNow and PVDs. VideoNow Light There was a clip-on light released for the original system that shone a light on the screen as it had no backlight. It ran on a separate AA battery and unlike the system, it was produced for it was only released in one color: black. It was released with the RRP of $9.99 in 2003. ]]Headphones These headphones were released for the original VideoNow. They only came in black. It features a behind-the-neck headband. It was released with the RRP of $9.99 in 2003. VideoNow Carry Case This carry case was released for the original VideoNow system. It was only released in black but it gave the user portability while protecting it from the elements while still having to access all of the controls. It holds up to five personal video discs. It could also be looped through a belt. The case props up so it can be watched on a table or a solid surface and the case also comes with a carabiner so it can be clipped onto a backpack. It was released with the RRP of $9.99 in 2003 PVD Carry Cases These PVD cases can hold up to 8 PVDs and there were versions made for the original VideoNow PVDs (left) and the Color PVDs (right) There were many versions of the PVD cases made for the color PVDs. There were cases made to match the colors of the VideoNow Color systems and a limited edition Spongebob Squarepants one made in celebration of the Spongebob Squarepants Movie. There were also versions released for the VideoNow XP, They looked identical other than varying color schemes. VideoNow Color Headphones These headphones were released for the videonow color. They came in a variety of colors intending to match the user's system. It was released with the RRP of $9.99 ]] with all it's matching accessories]] VideoNow Color Carry Case This carry case was released for the VideoNow Color system. It was released in a variety of colors intending to match the user's system. It gave the user portability while protecting it from the elements while still having access all of the controls except the volume control but it was still possible to use it while it remained in the case. It holds up to five personal video discs in the back of the case and it could also be looped through a belt. VideoNow Color "Deluxe Backpack It is unknown if this is an official accessory or not. This is a yellow shoulder bag designed to hold your VideoNow Color and an undetermined amount of PVDs. VideoNow Media Wizard "Create your own personalized Personal Video Disc (PVDs) on the MEDIA WIZARD system… make PVDs of your favorite shows, songs or pictures!" The VideoNow Media Wizard was designed for the VideoNow Color and VideoNow XP. It "transforms your VIDEONOW player into a multimedia center! Arrange videos, photos, and music on your computer, put them on a VIDEONOW Personal Video Disc (PVD) and hit the road!" The $6.99 RRP kit included four blank PVDs, VideoNow Media Wizard software, four PVD jewel cases, and a PVD disc adaptor. The software is PC-compatible only but when used with a blank PVD included it allows the user to "View your favorite entertainment and then choose what goes on each disc! The file management software is easy to use: just click on the entertainment type, choose which video, song, or photo you want and then create your very own PVD!" VideoNow Car Adaptor This car adaptor was designed for the VideoNow Color and XP system. Its intention was to charge a user's VideoNow if they plugged the adaptor into a car’s lighting receptacle provided they had rechargeable batteries inserted into the device. It had a 6-foot long cord so you could charge and watch it from just about anywhere in the car. It was released with the RRP of $9.99 VideoNow Jr. Carry Case This VideoNow Jr. carry case is identical to the VideoNow Color carry case. The cases matched the Videonow Jr color schemes and had the Playskool branding on the handle. It holds up to five personal video discs in the back of the case and it could also be looped through a belt. It gave the user portability while protecting it from the elements while still having access all of the controls except the volume control but it was still possible to use it while it remained in the case. VideoNow XP Carry Case The carry case has a "fold-and-go" design and it gave the user portability while protecting it from the elements while still having to access all of the controls and having room to hold up to five Personal Video Discs (PVDs) It was released with the RRP of $9.99 VideoNow XP Heaphones These "stylish VIDEONOW XP headphones" were released for the Videonow XP. Like the Videonow Color headphines they came in in a variety of colours intending to match the users system. They were marketed as a way to "Listen privately to your favorite VIDEONOW XP Personal Video Discs (PVDs) while you’re on the go!" Videonow FX Carry Case and Headphones The VideoNow FX was identical to the VideoNow Color besides it's translucent shell so many of the Videonow Color accessories are compatible with the Videonow FX but these two accessories were the only two accessories officially for the Videonow FX. The first is a carry case identical to the Videonow Color one but with different branding and colours and the second is Videonow FX headphones but seem to just be the Videonow XP headphones rebranded Category:VideoNow Color Category:PVDs Category:VideoNow Jr Category:VideoNow XP Category:Videonow Category:VideoNow FX Category:PlaySkool